You ate my pasta!
by ladyaqua99
Summary: Words simply can not describe how random this is. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, not really at any specific point, sometime after Greed and Ling share the same body. Rated T because of swears.


Author's note: I warn you now; this is extremely random. It was meant to be like my other story, Pudding, except longer. I have no idea how Pudding turned out so awesome, so, here's random nonsense. Feel free to tell me if anybody seems OOC. Did you know that Ling and Italy share the same english voice actor? Anyway, the author's note is not what's supposed to make it longer, so to the story already!

It was a random day, in a random city, and the Elric brothers were staying at a random hotel in that random city on that random day. For some random reason, no doubt. That is how this very random story begins. Ling Yao, Prince of Xing, had snuck into their hotel room while they were out doing something. Time for him to eat a bunch of food and make them pay for the whole thing. So he did. He got a whole lot of pasta. Too much pasta for me to describe with my wonky vocabulary! This pasta was about to be devoured, when the door opened, and the midget and the armor entered.

"Ling!" the midget noticed him and was absolutely furious. "What the hell are you doing here?! How the hell did you even get in here?! I closed the windows!"

"I'm eating pasta. What does it look like?" the ninja boy answered. "As for how I got in, you did close the window, but you forgot to _lock_ it. Shrimp."

Bad move, Ling. "Who're you calling a microscopic shrimp who could be put under a microscope and still not be seen because he's so small?!"

"Calm down, brother. Don't demolish the hotel this time." Alphonse was holding back Edward so he couldn't do any damage before he calmed down.

And this was the perfect chance to escape. Mouth full of pasta, he leaped out the window with an "Aliupa!" and he was gone.

"Dammit Al, he ran away. Without even eating all his food." He turned to the mountain of noodles. "There's no way I can eat all this!"

_Why didn't you bring any of it with you?! Carrying a plate of pasta while running for your life can't be too hard! _"Quiet down, Greed. I'll go back and eat it later." _It'll be cold by then! And besides, what if that shrimp eats all of it first, huh? _"That would be a very bad idea." _...I'm kind of scared now... What'll you do? ...Ling? Answer me. You're actually scaring me right now... _"I actually have no idea." _What?! _"It's never happened before." _You should really think before you scare the crap out of me next time!_

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to try. Maybe it'll help you grow taller." Ed sat down before the pasta in question. "Maybe Armstrong would be able to eat all this..."

"What was that, Alphonse?" Speak of the devil, it's the sparkly man!

"Gaaah!" The brothers shouted in unison. "Why are you even here?!"

"I'm on vacation!"

Later that day, kuma.

Edward actually managed to stomach all the pasta. Sleepy from the full stomach, he fell asleep on top of the table for no reason, don't question my methods, I'm the author. And Alphonse absolutely did not want to go through the trouble of dragging his older brother to somewhere more suitable for sleeping, so he just sat there. Then suddenly, he noticed that somebody else was in the room! Dun dun dunnn! That somebody else walked over the table, and he saw that it was Ling. "He actually ate all of it..." _I told you so!_ "Shut up." _Oh my god. _Although I absolutely love writing stuff Greed says, he will be silent for the rest of the story. Sorry, my fellow Greed fans. "You shut up, too." Ah crap, he found me! _At least you get to hide! _OK, _now_ Greed will be silent.

The short blonde awoke. "Why am I on a table?" He noticed Ling and the evil look on his face. "What?"

"Brother, I'm starting to think eating all the pasta wasn't a very good idea..."

Let's just say what happened next was very scary and involved a lot of running before Ed got Ling more pasta.

Author's note: Oh my god, scary Ling. _Why does he get so worked up over a little pasta? There is better food in the world. _I dunno, why are you voiced by the same person as Excalibur? _I see your point. _And yes, I did make a Sands of Destruction reference in the timeskip.


End file.
